elvatronchroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Andy Bohn
Andy Bohn (born October 18, 1985) is a creator, write and illustrator of the indie comic book, Elvatron Chronicles. Early Life Andy Bohn grew up in Phoenix, AZ. Growing up, Andy would always be drawing on his school work and leaving doodles behind in class for others to grab up. He attended North Canyon High School with the exception of the second semester of his senior year, in which he attended and graduated from Ocatillo High School. Andy did not always want to create comic books growing up. Comic Career Andy would go on to attend the Phoenix Comic Con where he would meet Jean Arrow and the two began to talk more frequently on the internet through e-mails. It was around this time that Jean had spoken to Andy about her doing a comic book of her own. Andy had some ideas of his own and when mentioned to Jean, she would push him into creating a five page preview of his story that he had swirling within his mind and she would put in the back of her comic book, The Extraordinary Tales of Lazer Woman and Strong Girl #1, as the mini story. Andy went ahead and created these five pages and they were printed and made its debut at the Phoenix Comic Con in 2010. Andy realized that this was something that he could do and wanted to make this something serious so he began to work on the scripts for his first full book, Andy Bohn's Elvatron Chronicles #0. After the script was written, he set off to work on the pages that would be the interiors of his first book. Working with many of the locals in the Arizona art scene, he was able to get a feel for the work that had to be done in order to make this comic book come to life. It would make its debut at the Phoenix Comic Con along with a variant cover. In the meantime of creating the book, Andy made appearences frequently at stores around the state including Atomic Comics, Collector Haven, Jesse James Comics, Hero Comics, Cab Comics, Heroes and Villains and Pop Culture Paradise. He also made appearences at shops in Las Vegas, NV such as Comic Oasis and Alternate Reality Comics. Aside from the store signings, he also appeared at the Phoenix Comic Con in 2010 and 2011 as well as the Tucson Comic Con in 2010. Working closely with many of the stores, he would be brought on board as an assistant to Jesse James Criscione who was the head director of the comic book team for the Phoenix Comic Con. Here, he would go on to manage many of the tasks that were required to make sure the artists attending the Comic Con would have a smooth and enjoyable time. Andy has worked on several books in the local comic scene in Arizona including Elvatron Chronicles, Ocho Bootleg, Alien (heart) Bigfoot, Lazer Woman and Strong Girl, Unite and Take Over (Stories inspired by songs of The Smiths) and The Mark of the Pterren.